She's so little
by MIB-LisaCuddy
Summary: Lisa Cuddy wakes up and... she's a baby again.


"What's wrong with you?"  
Arlene smiled amused and looked at her daughter. She had found her this morning. She had looked like in the past. Like her little, sweet baby. Her little child. And then, when she had found her, she had to see, that's her daughter. But she wasn't an adult; she was a baby and so helpless like a baby. First she told her husband, that Lisa was a baby again. Together with their daughter, she decided that it was better for Lisa living at her parent's flat.  
And now, had her dad made a room for her, Lisa thought that it would have been a baby girl room, but she had to go shopping with her mother. Actually, her mum put her into the baby buggy. Lisa hated it. The little girl looked grimly at her mother.  
"Don't treat me like a baby. I'm an adult, who doesn't care that of looking like a baby."  
"Oh, you're not just looking like a baby, but you behave like one too. Who needs swaddling bands again, and who has to be feeded. Who can't hold a glass? Who can't walk alone and who…"  
"It's okay mum. I know."  
"So, you see. And then my little girl doesn't need to look so bad."  
Arlene liked this situation. Lisa didn't like the situation at all. She checked out where she was. That was a new shop. With so many beautiful clothes. She wanted to see them all, but her mum moved on withhe buggy and went with her to a baby shop.  
"What the hell are you doing, mum?" Lisa asked revolted and surprised.  
"We're just passing this clothes, honey."  
Arlene searched some clothes and went with Lisa to the locker rooms and removed her clothes. Lisa started to hate it more and more, but at least they were in a private room, so that no one could see her, just her mum. But for Lisa it was very embarassing. Most of the clothes were pink or violet and very cute and tiny. There were some really beautiful things, but nothing, that she would ever wear.  
"Oh in this you look so sweet, darling. I'm going to ask, if you can wear it now. You look really cute."  
Lisa was wearing a pink pantyhose, with black flowers, a sweet pink/black/white checked skirt and a pink blouse with Hello Kitty on it. Lisa absolutely hated it, but she hadn't any chances against her mother. She was too tiny and helpless. But she was happy, that it was her mum, who cared about her and not another person.  
"Good news."  
Arlene, who had let Lisa alone in the baby buggy, was back.  
"You can wear it. It looks so much better than the T-Shirt you were wearing before. You're too small for this one, but for this, which you're wearing now, you're size is perfect."  
Lisa nodded and sighed. That was so clear. Arlene packed the rest of things and left the shop with her baby girl. She took a short break and looked at her sad daughter.  
"What's wrong?" Arlene asked. "Is your diaper full?"  
"No mum" Lisa lied.  
That was something that Lisa hated too. She didn't need diapers since she was four and now she was needing them again. She was about to cry.  
Arlene looked at her. Her look was leery, but then she nodded.  
"Okay honey. You have to know it."  
She stood up.  
"We should go and buy the rest. Does my baby girl know what we need?"  
Lisa thought about it. They had a child car seat and a baby buggy. They already had the other furniture at from her 5 year old niece Joelina. Her sister Lucinda had given all that baby stuff to her parents, before she moved to Paris. They had enough swaddling bands . So they don't need anything.  
"Ah, now I know, what we need. You need baby toys, a pacifier and a flask."  
Lisa looked appalled at her mother. She understood, that she need a flask, and maybe that she need a pacifier, but why the hell does she need baby toys?  
"Mum, why do I need toys? I'm an adult, why don't you understand this?"  
"Because I have often visitors at home and we won't that anybody knows of my baby girl, right?"  
Arlene ran through her thin, short hair. Lisa sighed addictedly.

An hour later they had made this buyings too. But know Lisa couldn't hide longer, that her diaper was full. She began to smell.  
"Oh Lisa" Arlene sighed. "Has my little baby girl made her diaper full?"  
"Mum, don't talk to me as if I were a baby." Lisa tried to make clear, that she wasn't baby.  
She hoped that the baby change was vain. But as they were there, it was very full. Arlene had luck, she found a free table and Lisa had to lay down. She looked to the side and wanted to see, who was there. Not, that there was someone she knew. She was very surprised as she saw, that Stacy was there. She smiled friendly to Lisa. The baby got a pacifier from her mother, so that she couldn't bawl.

Lisa was now sitting with a fresh diaper in her car seat. She looked out of the window and thought about the future. How would her life go on? She was very sad, but she tried to hide this and tired closed her eyes.


End file.
